Glimmers of Crimson
by Cubes of Sugary Goodness
Summary: Only with the passage of time will glimmers turn to light.


Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and its characters are owned by Matsuri Hino. All the copyrights associated with Vampire Knight belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. Ashlen Baker is not my property. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

Supplementary classes had just ended and Ashlen could already hear the ear piercing screams from the fan-girls, they were always this loud and annoying whenever it was time for the Night Class to appear. She seriously wondered why she even bothered to torture herself by standing in their midst. It was then that she would remind herself the reason why she'd come to Cross Academy in the first place, it was something that only she could accomplish but at times she wondered if even she would be able to accomplish her goal. After all she hadn't made any real progress since all she'd done was study study study, and she hadn't learned a darn thing.

--

Ashlen Baker wasn't really fond of the Day Class girls or their constant fawning over the Night Class; after all what they saw was a group of exceptionally beautiful and well talented teenagers. Only she, along with a few selected others at Cross Academy, were aware of the Night Class' true Identity: they were all vampires. But aside from that little secret she couldn't fault those girls for being so hopelessly caught up in the charm exuded by them, after all she herself had a secret crush on none other than the infamous Hanabusa Idou. Just the thought of him gave her goosebumps. But there was no way someone like him would take an interest in her, because not only was she human – she was also a witch, and witches were considered even lower than hunters.

'_It would be better if I just went back to my room and got ready for later_.' She thought as she saw the Night Class coming out. As she was turning to leave the group of screaming fan-girls, someone grabbed her wrist from behind. Turning back around to face the culprit, she was met with an ocean of sparkling blue. She was in fact staring into the eyes of her previously mentioned crush.

"Why, hello there. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance." He said smoothly, a mischievous twinkle in his captivatingly beautiful eyes.

"Well, I'm well aware of who you are, Hanabusa Idou-senpai."

"Indeed you do, might I ask your name?"

"I'm Ashlen Baker, pleased to meet you."

"What's wrong Miss Baker, not one of my fans? If you're not, how about I help you reconsider...?"

As always Idou's playing the part of a charmer. No woman, not even Ashlen can help but get caught – even though she was well aware of the hidden meaning behind his proposition and the jealous stares and hushed tones of his ever loyal fan-girls. She had planned on declining Idou's offer, as tempting as it sounded, but before she could she felt someone grabbing and pulling her away from Idou. By those simple actions alone she could already tell it was Zero Kiryu.

"Idou-senpai proceed to class." He began to say as he pulled her away from him. Ashlen doesn't dislike Zero, but she's not the type to let some guy she barely knows boss her around and grab her as he pleases.

"Let go of me you jerk!" She snapped, kicking out a firm foot to whack Zero in the shin. "Just because you're a prefect you think you can tell me what to do. Well, maybe you can… And just because you've got a glare that could peel paint from walls doesn't mean you can lord over me…idiot." She practically growled before kicking him in his other shin and running off towards the Day Class dorms.

-~-a few hours later-~-

Walking back to her dorm under the beautiful night sky always seemed to help clear her mind after working late in the Chemistry Lab. Ashlen loved to hear the sound of the leaves crunching beneath her feet as she strolled across the school grounds towards her destination. She always felt as though she had to keep up a certain appearance, since she was keeping a secret of her own. But she knew that once the dark curtains of night fell she could be herself – which meant she could practice using magic without having to worry about anyone from the Day Class catching her in the act.

With that in mind, she took a stance in the small clearing she just reached and raised a hand in the air, commanding nature that her bidding be done. Moments later the earth directly in front of her began to quake and split apart, making way for slender vines with leaves resembling that of ivy; although fragile yet lovely in appearance these vines were deadly to anyone who dared to raise a hand in malice towards her. She smiled at the thought that no one would ever lay hands on her and if she had her way they'd die a quick but painful death in the process.

'_Its getting late I should go before Kiryu or Yuki show up. I have enough to deal with without having to explain myself to the school's guardians._' She thought as she bid her vines to return to the dark depths below the earth's surface. As she started once more on her return to her room, she realized that her feet weren't quite following her commands to move forward. Looking down she noticed why. Her feet were frozen fast to the ground, and the ice was continuing to travel slowly up her body until it stopped just above her waist.

Ashlen began to look around frantically to see just who could be the cause of her distress when her eyes met the figure of Hanabusa Idou leaning coolly against a nearby tree.

"Miss Baker you do realize its well after curfew for all Day Class students. Not to mention that you seem to be engaging in some extra-curricular activities as well." He said, taking a few steps towards her.

"Extra-curricular activities?" She replied, feigning innocence.

"If you've forgotten that quickly then maybe I'll just have to remind you." He said, taking on a serious tone and closing the remaining distance between the two of them. "Just now I saw you using a spell to control the plant life you conjured, and then there's the mysterious substance you were working on in the Chem Lab, oh and the glimmering crystal around your neck that supposedly alerts you to element or magic based attacks – which, might I add, you failed to notice. What kind of witch would make such a miscalculation?"

"How did you…when did you…did you just insult me?" She said, allowing her temper to flare up.

"Just what are you planning, witch?" He said, waiting for her to answer him.

"..." She remained silent due to the fact that she was known for allowing her anger to get the best of her and this definitely wasn't the time or the place to let her powers get out of hand.

"Well then, if you won't talk why don't you allow me to drink from your neck?" He said as his eyes flashed from ocean blue to bright crimson.

'_Its true what they say you – really do lose yourself in their eyes, eyes so beautiful but frightening at the same time. I'm about to be bitten and I can't even move to defend myself! What the hell is wrong with me, am I really this weak? Just a moment ago I was so angry that he insulted me but now I..._' She chided herself mentally, but stopped abruptly when she heard a gunshot from somewhere nearby. Finally coming to her senses, Ashlen realized that the shot came from Kiryu, and that the ice that once encased her lower body had vanished, leaving only a dissipating icy fog behind.

"Drinking blood within school grounds is strictly prohibited." Says Kiryu, looking as pissed off as ever.

"I was only going to have a little taste; she's almost as tempting as Yuki." Said Idou tauntingly.

"Idou."

"Kaname-sama, I..." Was all he could manage to say before he was backhanded by Kaname Kuran.

"Idou return to class." Kuran said before turning his eyes to Ashlen and giving her a look that clearly said: "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

A/N: There it is my very first story on fanfiction, ever (yay, free virtual cookies for everyone). This story was meant to be a one shot but it ended up sounding like there should be more, but that's up to you guys.

In case you're wondering I'm using the official spelling for Hanabusa's last name.

I also noticed that I used the word crush to describe the way Ashlen feels about Idou and I don't think this is an accurate way to describe how she feels about him. All I can really say is that she feels a…hmm…a connection to him, actually that sounds more accurate (more like spot on…why didn't I think of that earlier?), because of circumstances involving her past.

I'd like to thank **Xx_VampirePrincess_xX** for helping me smooth out edges, which she pointed out to be few in number but still she's awesome.

And lastly a special thank you to **AidoRockz **who traded OCs with me and encouraged me to post my first story. Girl you rock! (no pun intended)

Eww I'm rambling how unbecoming of me...thanks everyone for reading even if you didn't like it.


End file.
